Nhandu
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry é raptado por Comensais da Morte. Adivinhem quem está tomando conta dele? E pior: onde ele está? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Nhandu  
**Autor:** Ptyx  
**Casal**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Censura:** M  
**Aviso:** inclui informações constantes no sexto livro (spoilers).  
**Gênero:** Tudo ao mesmo tempo agora: romance, drama, humor, angst  
**Resumo:** Harry é raptado por Comensais da Morte. Adivinhem quem está tomando conta dele? E pior: onde ele está?  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu só escrevo porque adoro brincar com esses personagens. Não ganho dinheiro com eles.

Repostando primeiro capítulo. Mudei o título, porque descobri que esta transcrição da palavra é mais usada do que a outra - por isso que ninguém estava encontrando! Minto: a Ana Snape parece que localizou. Parabéns, Ana!

Fora o título, mudei principalmente o início da história, que, vamos e venhamos, estava muito ruim.

**Nhandu**

**Parte I**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry abriu os olhos. Tudo estava escuro. Onde estava? Em seu armário, nos Dursleys? Não, isso havia sido muitos anos atrás. Qual era a última coisa de que conseguia se lembrar?

Lembrou-se do casamento de Bill e Fleur; todos os amigos reunidos, se divertindo... Lembrou-se também que havia decidido ir sozinho a Godric's Hollow; não queria que Ron e Hermione corressem riscos desnecessariamente.

Sim, ele havia ido a Godric's Hollow; lembrava-se agora. Quando chegara no chalé em que seus pais haviam morado, fora atacado... Não conseguira ver seus agressores.

Agora estava dentro de uma espécie de baú, amarrado e amordaçado. Não era a mais agradável das situações. Talvez devesse fingir que estava de volta ao seu armário nos Dursleys; não era muito diferente, e ele estava acostumado à sensação. Talvez devesse tentar dormir.

Mas de repente ele escutou ruídos, e o baú se abriu.

Harry viu-se frente a frente com uma das pessoas a quem mais odiava no mundo.

Severus Snape.

Os mesmos cabelos oleosos e nariz aquilino. Os mesmos olhos negros profundos como túneis.

Snape o levitou para fora do baú e depositou-o sobre uma poltrona. Harry se debateu, tentando se livrar das cordas e da mordaça.

— Calma, Potter. Essas cordas são como Visgo do Diabo: quando mais você se debate, mais elas apertam.

Harry olhou ao redor. Estavam em um amplo quarto de dormir em um estilo que não conseguia identificar. Havia uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma penteadeira, tudo em uma madeira escura sólida, e aquela confortável poltrona de couro onde Snape o havia "pousado". Havia uma janela, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas. A luz vinha de algumas lamparinas fixas às paredes.

Snape se aproximou, bloqueando-lhe a visão.

— Se prometer se comportar, eu tiro a mordaça. Assim poderemos conversar, como duas pessoas civilizadas. — A voz de Snape transbordava sarcasmo. — Vai se comportar bem?

Harry quase explodiu de raiva, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça.

Snape tirou-lhe a mordaça com as próprias mãos, o que Harry achou estranho. Esperava vê-lo usar a varinha, mantendo-se à distância. Mas Snape nem sequer estava segurando uma varinha.

— Seu desgraçado, filho da...

— Tsc, tsc, sr. Potter. Se essa é a sua idéia de bom comportamento, vou ter de colocar a mordaça novamente.

Harry queria socá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam muito bem presas junto ao corpo.

— Não sei como Dumbledore pôde ser tão cego a ponto de acreditar em você. Você...

Snape segurou-lhe a cabeça e recolocou-lhe a mordaça na boca.

— Já que você insiste em dar um espetáculo de má educação, não me resta alternativa. Tenho más notícias para o senhor. Terá de ficar aqui por um longo tempo. É bom que aprenda logo a se comportar.

Dizendo isso, Snape deu um de seus característicos giros, fazendo as vestes rodopiarem ao seu redor, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry disse a si próprio que não iria entrar em pânico; não iria dar esse gostinho ao morcego seboso. Precisava raciocinar. Por que estava ali? Ora, com certeza os Comensais o haviam raptado a mando de Voldemort. Mas por que então Voldemort não aparecera ainda, e Snape dissera que ele teria de ficar ali um longo tempo? Quanto exatamente era um longo tempo? Uma hora? Um dia? Um mês?

Oh, Deus.

As cordas o apertavam cada vez mais, porque ele não conseguia ficar sem se mexer.

s:S:s:S:s

Snape voltou alguns minutos depois, levitando consigo uma bandeja. Assim que entrou no quarto, transfigurou a penteadeira em uma mesa, e fez a bandeja pousar sobre ela. Depois transfigurou um banquinho em uma cadeira e brandiu a varinha na direção de Harry:

— _Evanesco!_

As cordas e a mordaça desapareceram, e Harry se viu livre. Estava cansado e atônito demais para gritar ou atacar Snape.

— Eu lhe trouxe o chá da tarde — disse Snape, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Harry viu um bule de chá, torradas, pãezinhos, um pote com uma pasta verde e outro com geléia e bolinhos amarelos sobre a bandeja.

— Não estou com fome. Quero saber por que me trouxeram para cá.

— Não posso lhe dar essa informação. Se eu fosse você, comeria. O jantar será servido bem mais tarde, daqui a cerca de três horas. Depois que se alimentar, se quiser tomar um banho, aquela porta ali atrás é de um banheiro. Pode usá-lo à vontade. Lá dentro há toalhas e sabonete. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, me chame e eu verei se tenho condições de lhe fornecer ou não.

E sem dizer mais, Snape se retirou do quarto outra vez.

Harry percorreu o quarto rapidamente, procurando alguma saída. Tentou forçar a porta, inutilmente. Tentou fazer magia sem a varinha, gritando _Alohomora _e todos os feitiços que conhecia, e nada. Correu até à janela. Puxou as cortinas e, com certo alívio, viu que conseguia olhar para fora.

Pelas barbas de Merlin. Eles estavam em local completamente desconhecido, em uma espécie de sítio no meio de uma floresta. A casa onde estavam era grande, de paredes brancas. Ele estava no segundo andar. As árvores eram de um verde muito vivo, e pareciam tropicais, pelo que ele vira em revistas e na TV. Muitas delas estavam floridas, em várias cores: lilás, branco, vermelho, amarelo. O sol era intenso, e estava quase se pondo, tingindo as nuvens do horizonte de cor-de-rosa e laranja. A terra possuía tons avermelhados.

A janela, no entanto, era gradeada, o que o fazia lembrar de seu antigo quarto nos Dursleys.

Não havia mais nenhuma saída no quarto. No banheiro, todo em azulejos e mármore verdes, só havia uma janela basculante minúscula.

Harry usou o banheiro, depois lavou as mãos e o rosto e olhou-se no espelho sobre a pia. Um espelho Muggle normal. Seu rosto estava abatido e pálido. Não era de admirar. Desanimado, voltou ao quarto. O estômago roncou, e ele não tinha mais nada a fazer: serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e pegou uma torrada.

Cheirou a pasta verde antes de passar na torrada e dar uma mordida. Uma delícia.

s:S:s:S:s

Depois de comer, Harry abriu o guarda-roupa e viu que havia algumas vestes e camisolas penduradas. Nas gavetas, meias e cuecas de vários tipos. Tudo do tamanho dele e aparentemente novo.

Harry pegou vestes vermelho-escuras e uma cueca samba-canção preta e foi tomar banho. Fechou a porta do banheiro com cuidado; gostaria de poder trancá-la, porque não confiava no morcego seboso, mas não havia nenhum tipo de trinco. De qualquer forma, Snape possuía uma varinha, e Harry não; se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa, tudo o que Harry poderia fazer era dar-lhe uns chutes e mordidas. E ele daria, com certeza.

Harry preparou um banho morno, encheu a banheira com um sabonete líquido que cheirava a canela e entrou.

Tentou relaxar, mas não conseguia. O fato de estar sendo bem tratado não queria dizer que iria ser preservado, queria? Afinal, Voldemort queria matá-lo.

O único jeito era pegar Snape desprevenido e roubar-lhe a varinha. Precisava pensar em um plano, e rápido. Não tinha a menor idéia do que iriam fazer com ele, e quando.

A primeira idéia seria ficar esperando atrás da porta com algo pesado e bater na cabeça de Snape quando ele entrasse.

Harry saiu da banheira, secou-se, vestiu-se e esvaziou uma gaveta pequena. A madeira era bastante sólida. Uma pancada na cabeça de Snape com aquela gaveta certamente o mandaria para junto das estrelas.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry estava esperando atrás da porta já há uns vinte minutos quando ela se abriu. Harry posicionou-se e blam!

No instante em que atingiu a cabeça de Snape, a gaveta se pulverizou completamente. O pó se espalhou para todos os lados, inclusive sobre os pratos da bandeja que Snape trazia na mão.

A expressão de fúria que se estampou no rosto de Snape fez Harry empalidecer de imediato. Snape ainda demonstrou suficiente controle para largar a bandeja sobre a mesa antes de lançar uma corda ao redor de Harry para imobilizá-lo e jogá-lo sobre a cama, assomando diante dele com os punhos cerrados.

— Seu pirralho estúpido. Acha que eu iria confiar em você? Cresça e apareça!

_É agora que ele vai me azarar ou me matar,_ pensou Harry. _Vou tentar distraí-lo._

— Como foi que você fez isso? — Harry estava realmente curioso. Afinal, por mais cabeça dura que Snape fosse, pulverizar uma gaveta de madeira sólida daquela maneira não era normal.

— Está muito enganado se me toma por um desses vilões de segunda categoria, que contam vantagem e revelam todos os planos e defesas ao _mocinho_...

— Ha — Harry não conseguiu conter o escárnio. — Tipo Voldemort, você quer dizer?

— Não pronuncie esse nome.

— Sei. Está bem. Não quer contar, não conte.

— Não vou lhe contar mesmo. Acabo de ter a prova de que você não é confiável, de modo algum.

Com certo alívio, Harry viu Snape descerrar o punho e afastar-se na direção da mesa.

— Grande parte do seu jantar ficou imprestável. Não pense que vou trazer outro.

— Não quero mesmo comer. Vou fazer greve de fome até que me liberte.

Harry teve certeza de que dissera as palavras erradas quando Snape se voltou e avançou novamente para ele, estreitando os olhos em fúria.

— Muito inteligente. — Snape o agarrou pelos ombros e apertou-os com força. — É assim que pensa em derrotar o Lord das Trevas? Tornando-se mais fraco, para que ele possa acabar com você mais facilmente?

Harry teve vontade de bater nele, ou de chorar, porque ele tinha toda razão.

— Afinal, Snape, do lado de quem você está?

— Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse.

— Só há duas possibilidades. Se você não está do lado de Voldemort, então é porque você tem uma agenda própria. Pior do que a dele, com certeza.

Os lábios de seu ex-professor se curvaram em um esgar sarcástico.

— Você não faz idéia, pirralho.

Snape se retirou, levando consigo a bandeja e deixando Harry todo amarrado na cama.

Harry pensou em ficar berrando até perder a voz, mas não iria se humilhar. Melhor se acalmar e ficar ali. Estava todo amarrado, mas podia tentar dormir. Afinal, estava muito, muito cansado.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Aniannka: **Ih, não posso responder nenhuma das suas perguntas! Mas fiquei feliz por ter deixado você curiosa.

**Amanda Saitou: **Mais uma curiosa! Calma. Não vai demorar muito.

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Sim, vou terminar esta antes de "Baphomet II".

**Nicolle Snape: **Boas perguntas! Que bom que você achou engraçado. A tendência é ficar mais engraçado nos próximos.

**Marck Evans: **Hahaha, "Iandu", uma ave da Patagônia? Tente outra vez. O Google desta vez não vai te ajudar, estranhamente.

**Lilibeth:** É isso aí, começo _in media res_, no meio da ação. Você arrisca dizer onde eles estão? Mais ou menos?

**Aledinha: **Obrigada! A história está pronta, só não posto tudo de uma vez porque preciso esperar minhas betas.

**Cris Snape: **Fui rápida o bastante? Obrigada pela review!

**Capítulo 2**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou, percebeu que as cordas haviam desaparecido, que havia cobertas sobre seu corpo e que seus óculos estavam cuidadosamente arrumados sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro e quando voltou ao quarto havia uma bandeja com um café da manhã completo, incluindo ovos mexidos. Harry estava faminto e devorou tudo com apetite.

Depois foi olhar pela janela. O sol já estava alto no horizonte, e os pássaros esvoaçavam entre as árvores animadamente. Ah, se ele pudesse voar um pouco em sua vassoura ou, pelo menos, caminhar por entre as árvores!

Mas Harry era um pássaro numa gaiola, e não tinha a menor idéia do que iria lhe acontecer.

s:S:s:S:s

Ao meio-dia, a bandeja com o almoço apareceu sobre sua mesa, substituindo a bandeja vazia do café da manhã. Harry ficou decepcionado; durante toda a manhã, sem ter o que fazer, entediado, esperara o momento em que Snape iria entrar. Preparara-se para xingá-lo, atacá-lo de todas as formas. E agora o desgraçado não aparecia.

O almoço era peixe ao molho de alcaparra, arroz, batatas à dorée e uma salada de alface, pepino e tomate. Não era de se jogar fora.

Mas no meio da tarde Harry não agüentou mais a solidão e o tédio, e começou a esmurrar e socar a porta do quarto.

Snape apareceu em menos de um minuto.

Quando Harry o viu à sua frente, deixou-se cair sentado na cama, prostrado. Snape ficou olhando para ele, sem dizer nada. Parecia preocupado.

— Eu quero sair daqui — choramingou Harry. — Não tem nada pra fazer.

Snape fechou cuidadosamente a porta do quarto e sentou-se na poltrona.

— Há muitas coisas que você pode fazer, na verdade. Mas terá de se comportar.

— O quê é que posso fazer? Dê um exemplo.

— Você pode se preparar para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas.

Harry não conseguia acreditar. Qual era o jogo de Snape?

— E como é que eu vou fazer isso preso aqui?

— Antes de mais nada, você precisa aprender Oclumência. E, para isso, você só precisa controlar a própria mente.

Harry deu uma gargalhada histérica.

— Já passamos por isso antes, Snape. Não deu certo.

Snape deu um longo suspiro.

— Pense a respeito.

Snape se levantou e seguiu rumo à porta.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry demorou muito a dormir naquela noite, e na manhã seguinte não teve ânimo para sair da cama.

O café da manhã, que já estava sobre a mesa quando ele acordara, ficou lá até a bandeja ser magicamente substituída pela bandeja do almoço. Já devia ser meio-dia. E daí, pensou Harry. Melhor ficar na cama mesmo. Estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado.

A porta se abriu, e Snape entrou.

— O que você tem, Potter? Por que não tomou o café?

— Não estava com vontade — respondeu Harry, virando as costas para Snape.

Snape agarrou-o pelo braço e virou-o para si com violência.

— Fale comigo direito, garoto!

— O que é, Snape? O que você quer? Por que está me mantendo aqui esse tempo todo? Por que Voldemort não vem me matar de uma vez?

— É o que você quer? Morrer?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Melhor do que ficar aqui com você.

A chama do ódio brilhou novamente nos olhos de Snape. Ah, aquilo fazia com que Harry se sentisse melhor. Só quando conseguia irritar Snape àquele ponto ele se sentia vivo.

— A sua companhia também não me agrada nem um pouco — disse Snape, por entre dentes cerrados.

— Ótimo. Então me deixe ir embora e nós dois ficamos satisfeitos.

— Infelizmente isso não é possível. E o senhor está me deixando muito poucas alternativas.

— Mesmo? O que vai fazer?

— Se você não comer, eu vou lhe dar uma surra.

Harry se levantou. Estava tão irritado que sua raiva criou um verdadeiro ciclone, e tudo ao seu redor começou a se espatifar contra as paredes. Harry estava fazendo magia sem varinha, incontrolável.

Snape lançou-lhe um _Petrificus Totalus_. Paralisado, Harry o viu lançar um _Reparo_ no quarto, depois andar ao redor de Harry, dando uma volta, duas, três antes de anular o feitiço.

Harry estava esgotado e deitou-se na cama.

— O que você quer de mim, afinal?

— Por enquanto, quero que se acalme e se alimente.

Bufando, Harry andou até a mesa, sentou-se à cadeira e começou a comer. Snape sentou-se à poltrona e ficou vigiando-o.

— O que é essa coisa amarela? — perguntou Harry.

— Polenta.

Estava gostoso, e Harry estava mais do que faminto.

— Quem é que faz a comida, você?

— Eu encomendo em um restaurante.

— Tipo assim, um _delivery_?

— É.

A sobremesa era um creme branco de coco e calda de passas.

— O que é isso?

— Eles chamam de "manjar branco" — Snape respondeu.

— E o que significa isso?

— Literalmente, "delícia branca". É um flan, ou pudim de coco.

— Que língua _eles_ falam?

Snape fez um gesto de impaciência.

— Está fazendo perguntas demais. Termine a sobremesa.

— Você já almoçou? — Harry insistiu em perguntar.

— Não. Estou esperando você acabar.

— Já acabei. Pode ir.

— _Eu_ decido quando vou, e se vou.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado.

— Já comi. O que quer que eu faça agora?

— Que treine Oclumência.

— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.

— O que exatamente está querendo saber? — perguntou Snape, evidentemente irritado.

— Sei lá. — Harry se sentia perdido. — Quero saber tudo. Por que você quer que eu treine Oclumência, por exemplo?

— Não se preocupe com o que eu quero. Eu não sou importante aqui.

Aquilo o surpreendeu. Harry se levantou da cadeira, virou-se para Snape e fitou-o sem entender.

— Você está jogando comigo, não é? É tudo um _mind fuck_, como eles dizem. Você se sente poderoso, assim? É esse o seu barato? Abusar de pessoas indefesas?

— Não, Potter. Não é esse o meu _barato_. Mas se é disso que você quer _brincar_...

Harry ficou vermelho. Snape se levantou e fitou-o, cara a cara, no fundo de seus olhos. Harry o sentiu dentro de sua mente.

— Pare com isso! Como quer que eu resista se eu sequer tenho uma varinha?

— Pirralho estúpido, você não precisa de varinha para bloquear a mente. E, se não consegue, basta fechar os olhos.

Uma nova onda de raiva tomou conta de Harry e, sem encarar Snape, ele se levantou e se jogou contra ele, tentando socá-lo. Snape segurou-lhe os dois braços e conjurou uma corda para prendê-los.

— Vamos ter de passar por isso outra vez? — perguntou Snape, enquanto a corda deslizava pelo corpo de Harry, imobilizando-o.

— Vá embora — gritou Harry, enquanto Snape o deitava sobre a cama. — Deixe-me sozinho!

Snape atendeu a seus pedidos, saindo do quarto. Mas assim que se viu a sós, Harry sentiu-se vazio e derrotado.

s:S:s:S:s

Alguém estava segurando seus braços, e estava tudo escuro. Harry tentou dar um chute em seu agressor.

Oh, droga. A realidade atingiu-o com a força de um raio.

— Snape. O que está fazendo aqui?

Snape pareceu ficar embaraçado. Muito estranho. Harry nunca o vira embaraçado.

— Você estava dormindo todo amarrado, de óculos e com a luz acesa.

— Oh. E você veio me desamarrar, me cobrir e me dar um beijinho de boa noite? — Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Harry sentiu-se enrubescer. Por que diabos havia dito aquilo? Mas a reação de Snape foi ainda mais estranha. Os olhos negros se concentraram no rosto de Harry, na região da boca, e ele pareceu ficar sem fala por um instante. Como se... como se quisesse mesmo beijá-lo. Então Snape pareceu acordar do transe, e ficou vermelho. Harry se sentiu ridículo, desajeitado, e não sabia dizer por quê. — Largue-me. Eu tenho nojo de você — ele vociferou, sem conseguir entender por que estava reagindo assim.

Snape o largou de imediato, o ódio chispando em seus olhos.

— Como quiser, sr. Potter. Aliás, o senhor está fedendo. Aqui é uma região tropical. Precisa tomar banho todos os dias.

Em um segundo, Snape havia saído do quarto e fechado a porta, deixando Harry imerso em uma confusão de sentimentos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários da Autora e Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

People, desculpem pelo atraso. É que uma de minhas betas falhou, e precisei repor! Agora tudo deve voltar a um ritmo normal.

**Nicolle:** nossa, faz tempo, você ainda se lembra desta história? É, Harry não é mole, não...

**Lilibeth:** Muito bem, você adivinhou o local! Espero que se divirta com este capítulo também.

**Ana Snape:** Sim, tem a ver com Macunaíma! Parabéns!

**Magalud:** Ai, ai, ai... Concordo com você, mas...

**Srta Kinomoto:** Valeu, desculpa a demora!

**Marck Evans:** TNR, né? Mas neste capítulo vai ter a R...

**Bela-chan: **Tem sim, mas não só! É mais geral do que isso. Parabéns!

**Amanda Saitou:** Eh, eh. Diversão, né?

Respostas corridas e enigmáticas, mas estou louca para postar.

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, Harry teve uma idéia que considerou genial. Sabia que, na noite anterior, Snape tinha sentido vontade de beijá-lo. Pois bem, ele iria seduzir Severus Snape. Talvez fosse o único jeito de conseguir sair dali com vida.

Ao entardecer, Harry tomou banho, jantou e chamou Snape batendo à porta do próprio quarto. Snape veio de imediato e, assim que abriu a porta, encontrou Harry esperando-o com o roupão entreaberto e nada por baixo do roupão.

Harry se aproximou e tentou abraçá-lo, mas Snape recuou, espantado.

— O que... o que está tramando, Potter?

— Nada. Só achei que a gente podia, você sabe...

Snape estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Não, não sei.

— Você... Ontem, você quis me beijar. Eu sei.

Snape cruzou os braços diante do próprio corpo, como que para se defender. Harry avançou novamente para ele, deixando o roupão deslizar por seu ombro.

Snape descruzou os braços e cobriu-lhe novamente o ombro, fechando-lhe o roupão e mantendo-o à distância com o braço.

— Não... não faça mais isso.

Snape deu-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto, e Harry quis morrer. Havia sido rejeitado por Snape. Podia haver algo de mais humilhante? Ter-se oferecido a Snape e ter sido rejeitado?

E Snape... Snape nem mesmo zombara dele. Oh, Merlin, que vergonha.

s:S:s:S:s

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou sentindo uma coisa pegajosa em sua camisola. Maldição. Lembrou-se do sonho. Havia-se masturbado pensando em Snape.

Sentiu um forte enjôo só de pensar. Tirou a camisola e jogou-a ao chão, e começou a vomitar.

Snape entrou no quarto. Dessa vez Snape nem lhe perguntou nada. Pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza geral, depois se ajoelhou na cama a seu lado e começou a entoar um feitiço, tocando em vários pontos do corpo de Harry com sua varinha.

Harry se encolheu — estava nu, envergonhado e tonto. Mas o feitiço de Snape lhe fez bem, e ele relaxou. Snape o cobriu e lhe deu uma poção para tomar.

Horas depois, Snape entrou trazendo uma gamela.

— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry.

— É uma canja. Uma sopa de galinha com arroz, temperada com tomate, alho, cebola e cenouras. Vai lhe fazer bem. Precisa se alimentar.

— Está bem, mamãe.

Snape deu um sorriso torto. Depositou a gamela sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e ajudou Harry a se sentar.

— Sente tontura?

— Um pouco.

Snape invocou a poltrona para sentar-se junto à cama e ficou observando Harry enquanto ele tomava a sopa.

Harry não estava com vontade nenhuma de comer, mas aquela canja era mesmo gostosa e seu estômago não a rejeitou.

Quando Harry terminou a sopa, Snape levantou-se e pegou a gamela.

— Descanse um pouco, depois tome um banho e se vista. Vamos dar um passeio lá fora.

s:S:s:S:s

Um passeio. Seria a sua oportunidade de fuga. Era tudo o que Harry queria. Não podia mais ficar ali. Estava ficando fraco, e começava a ter idéias estranhas sobre Snape. Era agora ou nunca.

Não podia, no entanto, se esquecer de que Snape era um extraordinário Legilimente. Teria de evitar que Snape o fitasse nos olhos e, se o fitasse, precisava tentar ludibriá-lo.

Harry sabia que era quase impossível, mas precisava tentar.

s:S:s:S:s

Snape veio buscá-lo e o fez seguir à sua frente pelo hall, depois escadaria abaixo e através de uma sala de estar envolta em sombras até uma pesada porta em madeira marrom.

Lá fora, o sol ainda estava alto e uma brisa amena soprava. Harry quase se sentiu alegre e disposto a desfrutar do belo cenário, mas se lembrou de que não estava ali para se divertir. Precisava se concentrar na fuga.

O terreno era bastante acidentado, cheio de subidas e descidas, e salpicado de rochas. De longe, a casa era simpática e imponente, com suas janelas com canteiros enfeitadas com três-marias e seu telhado em ângulo.

Harry olhou ao redor e avistou um bosque não muito distante de onde estavam. Se conseguisse distrair Snape e correr até o bosque, talvez houvesse uma possibilidade.

— Está melhor? — perguntou Snape.

— Estou — Harry apressou-se em responder. Por que diabos Snape se preocupava com sua saúde? Provavelmente era só para incomodá-lo, para distraí-lo de qualquer plano que ele pudesse estar cultivando.

Algo em seu tom devia ter alertado Snape de que estava, de algum modo, mentindo, porque Snape segurou-lhe os ombros e o virou para si. Harry se concentrou e pensou nas árvores, nos pássaros e no vento. Snape o fitou com cara de desconfiança, mas o largou e continuou a andar.

Ufa. Escapara por pouco.

— Que árvore é aquela, de flores roxas? — perguntou Harry.

— É um ipê. Está vendo aquela outra de flores amarelas? — perguntou Snape, apontando para uma outra árvore, próxima à primeira.

— Estou.

— É um ipê, também. Esta outra aqui dá flores lilases, mas só florescerá daqui a cerca de um mês. É um jacarandá. É ela que produz a madeira usada na confecção dos móveis da casa.

— Ah, certo.

Um bando de periquitos se reuniu em uma árvore próxima, dando guinchos e gritos estridentes. Snape se voltou em sua direção, e Harry achou que o momento era perfeito. Jogou-se contra Snape, derrubando-o ao chão, e saiu correndo na direção do bosque.

— Potter!

Harry correu como um louco e conseguiu entrar por entre as árvores. Mas os arbustos pareciam ficar mais cerrados à medida que ele avançava, e Harry precisava abrir caminho dando chutes e cotoveladas. Os galhos o arranhavam, rasgavam-lhe as vestes, enganchavam-se nelas. Golpeando para todos os lados para se livrar deles, Harry avançou um tanto às cegas, sem prestar atenção no caminho, até que, dando um passo em falso, viu-se caindo em um poço escuro e profundo.

Harry gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões. Aterrissou cerca de cinco metros abaixo do nível do chão. O círculo de luz, lá em cima, parecia inatingível, porque Harry, ao que tudo indicava, havia quebrado uma perna. A dor na perna e nos ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo era insuportável.

Intermináveis minutos se passaram. No fundo do poço, a água gelada chegava-lhe até o joelho, fazendo-o tiritar. Aquilo só podia ser o inferno.

Estava entrando em pânico quando o círculo de luz lá em cima sombreou-se, e uma voz ecoou por todo o poço, ressoando várias vezes:

— _Wingardium Leviosa!_

O corpo de Harry se elevou e flutuou lentamente para fora do poço. Lá fora, Harry teve de fechar os olhos contra a intensidade da luz. Snape o agarrou e apalpou-lhe o corpo. Harry gemia sem parar, porque estava todo arranhado e ferido, mas quando Snape tocou-lhe a perna, Harry urrou. Snape o deitou na grama e lançou um feitiço para emendar-lhe os ossos. Em seguida, Snape lançou novamente o feitiço de levitação sobre Harry e passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura para segurá-lo junto a si.

Rapidamente, Snape o levou de volta a casa. Subiu a escada, atravessou o hall e o quarto onde Harry vinha dormindo e só parou no banheiro. Lá, colocou-o na banheira, tirou-lhe os óculos, os sapatos e as vestes e abriu tanto a torneira de água fria quanto a de água quente. Deixou-o a sós por alguns instantes e voltou com alguns frascos, despejando o seu conteúdo dentro da água.

— Consegue tomar banho sozinho ou a minha assistência é necessária?

Harry se sentia muito frágil e vulnerável, mas seu orgulho Gryffindor não estava morto.

— Pode deixar. Eu me viro.

Snape entregou-lhe uma esponja macia e se retirou.

Harry tinha vontade de chorar. Tudo dera errado, outra vez. Demorou-se longamente no banho, sem coragem de encarar Snape outra vez.

Mas Snape voltou, é claro, e tirou o tampão da banheira para esvaziá-la. Então encheu um balde de água fria e despejou-a sobre a cabeça de Harry.

— Aaai! — gritou Harry, de susto e frio.

— Agora chega, Potter. Saia daí.

Harry se levantou, mas quase escorregou. Snape o amparou e o ajudou a sair da banheira. Harry estendeu a mão para pegar uma toalha e começou a se secar, mas Snape lançou-lhe um feitiço de enxugamento.

— Vá para a cama e se deite.

Harry obedeceu, resignado. Se Snape quisesse lhe fazer algum mal, ele não teria forças para resistir. Mas aquela era uma idéia ridícula, porque, se Snape quisesse azará-lo ou matá-lo, não teria consertado sua perna, nem o levado para o banho, nem o ajudado a sair da banheira e a se secar. Isso tudo deixava Harry ainda mais confuso e perdido. Era mais fácil pensar que Snape era seu inimigo e queria matá-lo.

O fato é que Harry estava, agora, nu diante de Snape. Que estava observando, atentamente, cada centímetro de seu corpo. Snape se sentou na cama, meio de lado, e pegou um frasco em um de seus bolsos. Tirou a rolha, depositando-a sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e derramou um pouco do bálsamo esbranquiçado sobre uma das mãos, passando em seguida sobre a outra.

— Vire-se de costas.

Harry obedeceu, e logo sentiu o friozinho arrepiante da pomada tocando-lhe a pele.

— Oooooh! Que gelado.

Snape não disse nada. Apenas as hábeis mãos começaram a espalhar o bálsamo por suas costas, em uma suave mas vigorosa massagem. Harry fechou os olhos e se entregou àquelas mãos mágicas, mordendo o lábio para não gemer de prazer.

— Você conseguiu fechar a sua mente, ainda há pouco, lá fora, antes de fugir correndo, não foi? — perguntou Snape, em voz grave e aveludada.

— Acho... acho que sim

— Muito bom. Agora você já sabe que consegue fazê-lo.

Harry se sentiu feliz e orgulhoso, e aquelas mãos estavam fazendo maravilhas em seu corpo. Harry estava derretendo sob elas. Quando Snape começou a massagear-lhe as nádegas, Harry sentiu o membro enrijecer de pronto, e seu coração disparou. O terror o assaltou ao ouvir a voz imperativa de Snape.

— Agora vire-se de frente, Potter.

— Er.

— O que foi?

— É que, sabe, está bom assim. Não precisa mais.

— Não seja ridículo. Você tem ferimentos por todo o corpo. Esse bálsamo fará com que eles se curem de imediato. Vire-se.

Sentindo o sangue afluir-lhe ao rosto, Harry se virou, e voltou o rosto para o outro lado para não ver a expressão de Snape. Não queria ver o sorriso sádico de seu ex-professor.

Após uma breve pausa em que Harry teve de se segurar para não sair correndo de vergonha, as mãos de Snape tocaram-lhe o peito e começaram a massageá-lo com o mesmo toque firme e suave, e Harry não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer. Snape continuou massageando-o, tocando cada pedaço de seu corpo, até mesmo os dedos dos pés. O único ponto em que Snape não tocara era aquele onde todo o sangue de Harry parecia concentrar-se agora.

Quando Snape parecia prestes a dar sua tarefa por encerrada, Harry se virou para encará-lo e quase desmaiou de susto.

Snape o fitava com tanta intensidade que foi como se uma chama se espalhasse pelo seu corpo em um átimo de segundo. Em seguida, descendo o olhar na direção do pênis de Harry, Snape segurou-lhe a base com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra cobria-lhe os testículos, massageando-os em movimentos circulares, apertando-os delicadamente.

Então Snape baixou a cabeça e tomou a ponta do pênis em sua boca, e Harry levou as duas mãos à cabeça de Snape para segurá-la ali.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido cheio de tesão. A hábil língua circulou-lhe a ponta em rápidos movimentos, e lábios aveludados cerraram-se firmemente ao seu redor e começaram a descer lentamente por toda a sua extensão. Oh, aquele calor úmido envolvendo-o, aquela língua lambendo-lhe o lado interno do pênis, a mão segurando-lhe a base com firmeza e a outra cobrindo-lhe os testículos... Snape não precisou subir e descer mais do que três vezes para Harry gozar violentamente em sua boca.

Harry tirou as mãos dos cabelos de Snape e este se deitou sobre ele, esfregando-se contra sua coxa, bombeando o próprio pênis.

Era surreal. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte de si queria abraçar Snape e dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele lhe dera, outra parte de Harry lhe dizia que aquilo era completamente errado, e que ele precisava fugir. Snape impelia-se contra ele cada vez mais rápido. Era uma sensação inebriante, mas o lado calculista, Slytherin, de Harry foi mais forte: exatamente no momento em que Snape gozava dizendo seu nome, Harry insinuou a mão por dentro do manto de Snape e roubou-lhe a varinha.

— Ah... Harry... Oh... Oh, maldição!

O deleite estampado no rosto de Snape se transformou de imediato em uma expressão de mágoa, traição e raiva.

**Fim da Primeira Parte**

**continua na segunda parte...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Ah, mas o Harry não sabe o que está acontecendo, ele está lá preso, se eu fosse ele também tentaria fugir. Ou não, pensando bem, he he. Espero que goste do meu Snape. Ele é uma figurinha...

**Anon:** Quem é você? Não se esqueça de assinar. Adorei sua review. Neste capítulo, muitos mistérios se esclarecerão!

**Magalud:** Sorry pelo cliffie, foi maus. Espero que goste do meu Snape tupiniquim. Macunaíma!Snape.

**Srta. Kinomoto: **eu estou com problemas de saúde bastante sérios, amiga, por favor entenda que atualizo o mais rápido possível.

**Marck Evans:** Khkhkh, tem toda razão (sobre as idéias geniais do Harry). Concordo plenamente com a sua análise do Harry. Quanto ao Snape, ah, você vai ter de ler para saber...

**Amanda Saitou:** Harry é um tonto, mas pense bem, se você estivesse presa e sem saber o que iria acontecer com você, não seria fácil a situação! Espero que se divirta com o PoV de Snape.

**Parte II - Snapenelopíada**

**Capítulo 4**

Meu Deus, eu sou patético. Potter me pegou com as calças na mão, literalmente. E eu nem posso alegar que não sabia que ele era traiçoeiro. Desde que veio para cá, ele não fez senão tentar me enganar e fugir.

Agora ele segura a varinha diante de mim, me ameaçando. Ele ainda está nu e meu pênis ainda está para fora de minhas calças, minha mão coberta de sêmen.

Não só patético, mas absolutamente ridículo. Eu inventei um _Protego Ampliado_, para proteger-me de ataques não-mágicos também — graças a ele, fui salvo quando Potter tentou me atacar com uma gaveta. Mas agora o demoninho me fez perder a concentração. _Mate-me, Potter. Eu mereço._

A mão do garoto treme, e meu cérebro parece voltar a funcionar.

— Provavelmente está pensando em me matar, mas eu não o faria, se fosse você — digo-lhe. — Há coisas que só eu sei, e que só eu posso lhe contar.

— Então conte de uma vez — ele retruca.

Eu daria uma risada histérica, se não fosse o meu controle sobre-humano.

— Não é assim que se joga esse jogo — eu digo.

— Então diga logo como é.

— Muito bem. Você está com a varinha. Portanto, você manda. Mas me deixe... ter um mínimo de dignidade. Posso ir ao banheiro?

Ele suspira.

— Pode. No _meu_ banheiro. E não vá aprontar nada.

Como um reles Muggle, eu limpo com papel higiênico e água os resíduos de meu melancólico prazer solitário. Depois lavo o rosto, mas evito me olhar no espelho. Nunca me odiei tanto em toda a minha vida.

(Um exagero da minha parte. Na verdade, já devia estar acostumado com a sensação.)

Agora preciso ser frio. É questão de sobrevivência. Potter tem a varinha; ele dá as cartas. Preciso salvar a mim mesmo, mas também a ele, maldito pirralho.

Um trovão soa lá fora; o tempo aqui muda rápido, e parece que uma tempestade vai cair.

Volto ao quarto; Potter já está vestido, sentado na cama.

— Vamos jantar? — eu sugiro.

— Está bem, mas eu quero jantar na sala. Você vai na frente e prepara tudo.

Hmpf. Era só o que me faltava, virar elfo-doméstico de Harry Potter.

— Como desejar, Mestre — eu respondo, fazendo uma mesura exagerada e seguindo para as escadas.

s:S:s:S:s

Estamos sentados à mesa da sala, à luz de velas. Lá fora, raios e trovões se sucedem, e o ruído da chuva batendo nas folhas chega até nós. O frango ao curry estava passável e o vinho — um Baron De Lantier Cabernet Sauvignon, safra de 91, fabricado em Garibaldi, no sul do Brasil -, soberbo. Potter me encara com impaciência. Sirvo a sobremesa, uma torta de pêssegos bastante atraente.

— Snape. Conte logo a droga da história.

— Pois bem, senhor Potter. Eu sei a localização de todas as quatro Horcruxes.

Minha declaração tem o efeito desejado. Ele arregala os olhos.

— Ele contou isso a você?

Nem tento conter o sorriso de prazer e orgulho.

— Contou.

— Não acredito. Você está inventando isso só para que eu não o mate.

Esperto. Ele devia ter sido colocado em Slytherin.

— Ele contou, Potter, não por causa dos meus belos olhos, mas porque precisava de minha ajuda. Ele descobriu que as suas Horcruxes estavam ameaçadas.

Primeiro ele balança a cabeça, depois me olha com espanto.

— Como ele descobriu isso?

— Albus não fez exatamente segredo a respeito do anel, fez? Ele andava com o anel em todos os lugares aonde ia.

— Por quê ele fez isso?

— Talvez porque ele quisesse que ocorresse exatamente o que está acontecendo agora.

— E o que é que está acontecendo agora?

— Tão impaciente. — Lanço-lhe meu sorriso mais irônico. — Primeiro temos de fazer um pacto.

— Não quero fazer nenhum pacto com você. Conte-me a história ou... — diz ele, apontando a varinha para mim.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — eu digo, em tom cheio de veneno, e ele estremece.

— É, só que eu tenho uma varinha — responde ele, como que para se reafirmar.

— É verdade. Você tem uma varinha, mas eu tenho as respostas que você quer. Eu lhe proponho um acordo: eu lhe conto a localização de uma Horcrux esta noite, e amanhã você vai destruí-la. Amanhã à noite eu lhe conto a localização de outra Horcrux, e no dia seguinte você a destrói. E assim por diante, até a quarta e última Horcrux.

— Muito esperto, Snape. Você está ganhando quatro dias de vida. E quem é que me diz que amanhã mesmo, quando eu sair para destruir uma Horcrux, você não avisará o seu Lord?

— Podemos fazer um Juramento Inquebrável Recíproco, sem Elo. Funciona da mesma forma, só não há uma garantia externa, um árbitro. Ou seja, em última instância, você vai ter de confiar em mim, e eu em você. Você se compromete a não revelar o segredo de onde você está e volta para cá todas as noites até a destruição de todas as Horcruxes, e eu me comprometo a não avisar ao Lord das Trevas e a lhe contar toda a verdade.

— Quem romper o Juramento morre?

— Exato.

Ele estremece visivelmente. Eu também estremeceria, se me restasse algum bom-senso. A aposta é alta demais.

— Eu pego a sua varinha agora; nós trocamos de varinha para pronunciar o Juramento. Nós nos ajoelhamos, juntamos as mãos direitas e, segurando a varinha com a esquerda, tocamos em nossas mãos unidas. Podemos incluir no Juramento que, depois que eu lhe contar sobre a última Horcrux, eu devolverei minha varinha a você, para que, se assim o quiser, me mate — acrescento.

— Aceito — ele diz.

Um perfeito Gryffindor, como eu pensava!

s:S:s:S:s

Juntamos nossas mãos e proferimos o Juramento Inquebrável Recíproco. É um momento solene. Quem diria que um dia eu me ajoelharia diante de Harry Potter? Naturalmente ele também está de joelhos, o que preserva o meu orgulho intacto. Além disso, estou fazendo isso por uma boa causa, e bebi vinho demais. Esse último detalhe provavelmente explica também por que estou agora olhando para ele intensamente e convidando-o a ir para a cama comigo.

— Tenho uma longa história a lhe contar, e ficaremos mais à vontade na cama espaçosa do meu quarto de casal.

— Tudo bem — responde ele.

Eu ficaria surpreso, se não soubesse que ele também bebeu vinho demais.

Ele se senta na minha cama enquanto eu me instalo sob os cobertores. A seguir, ele tira os sapatos e se recosta contra a cabeceira. Recusa-se, no entanto, a largar a varinha, por mais que eu tenha largado a minha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e insista em que ele não corre nenhum risco. Resignado, começo a contar-lhe a emocionante história, que não dura mais do que dois minutos, de como a taça que o Lord das Trevas tomou de Hepzibah Smith foi entregue por ele aos cuidados de Bellatrix Lestrange, que a ocultou em uma cripta nos subterrâneos do cemitério de Little Hangleton onde o Lord das Trevas foi redivivo. E que essa cripta é protegida por um Manticora.

Ele me olha com incredulidade.

— E você espera que eu vá lá amanhã e mate um Manticora?

— Você não é "o Escolhido"? — Ele parece tão desanimado que sinto pena dele. Talvez por efeito do vinho, tento animá-lo. — Peça ajuda a Hagrid. Ele adora esses monstros, e deve saber domá-los. Só que... há outro detalhe.

— Outro?

— Você não esperava que o Lord das Trevas não protegesse suas Horcruxes, esperava? O detalhe é que só um descendente de Hufflepuff consegue tocar nessa taça.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça?

— Talvez o seu amigo Zacharias Smith possa ajudá-lo. Ouvi dizer que ele é descendente de Helga e de Hepzibah.

— Meu _amigo_? Ele me odeia!

— O que só demonstra que é uma pessoa de bom gosto!

Eu e minhas tentativas de animá-lo. Potter me lança um olhar fulminante, que eu finjo ignorar.

— Como vou encontrar Zacharias? — ele indaga.

— Você já tirou licença para aparatar?

— Já. Assim que fiz dezessete anos.

— Suponho que Arthur Weasley possa ajudá-lo a encontrar Smith; ele tem vários contatos no Ministério. Mas não se esqueça de que você não pode revelar a ninguém onde está.

— Está bem. Mas como é que eu vou extrair o feitiço?

— Você extraiu o feitiço do Diário sem grandes dificuldades.

— Ah, sim, eu só tive de derrotar um Basilisco — diz ele, cheio de ironia.

— Exatamente. — Ele não parece muito satisfeito. — Aposto que não gostaria de estar no meu lugar. O que acha que acontecerá se o Lord das Trevas vier aqui ver você e não o encontrar?

Ele estremece.

— Ele pode vir aqui? Ele mandou você ficar me vigiando? Ele está pagando por tudo isso aqui?

— Sim, sim e sim.

Não estou exatamente mentindo. É verdade que ele pode vir aqui; mas também é verdade que sei que não virá. Ele morre de medo de encontrar O Escolhido agora que sabe que suas Horcruxes estão ameaçadas.

Potter sacode a cabeça.

— Ou você está preparando alguma ou é completamente louco.

Os dois, suponho. Sei que estou me arriscando muito. Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui escutando ofensas vindas de você.

— Certo... — ele resmunga por entre os dentes. — Mas afinal, por que estamos aqui? Aliás, onde estamos?

— No Brasil. Por que não? É suficientemente longe, ninguém nos incomoda e o clima é agradável, pelo menos agora, no inverno. Há muitos pernilongos, mas eu coloquei uma teia repelente contra insetos invisível ao redor da casa, então eles não nos incomodam.

— Brasil. É exatamente para onde os vilões costumam fugir, nos filmes.

— É mesmo? Eles são espertos, então. — Bocejo. — Agora largue essa varinha, deite aí e durma.

Fico satisfeito ao vê-lo me obedecer e se deitar a meu lado. Sinto o seu calor, seu cheiro de mel, terra e sabonete de canela, e me lembro do sabor dele quando eu o tive em minha boca. Morro de vontade de agarrá-lo e devorá-lo inteirinho, mas já fiz papel ridículo hoje uma vez, e não quero arriscar uma segunda.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Marck Evans:** Bem observado. É a influência do clima!

**Nicolle Snape: **Sev tem outros planos para Harry!

**Magalud:** Fico especialmente feliz que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Narradores não-confiáveis não são muito comuns em fanfiction. Acho que o povo tem medo de surpresas. Mas meus leitores já estão habituados com as minhas maluquices!

**Annianka: **hahaha, lápis de memória, né? Pode meditar à vontade, o espaço é livre. Esses dois são mesmo complicados.

**Bela Chan: **Essa conversa vai acontecer mais para a frente. Agora seria difícil, os dois são muito orgulhosos.

**Amanda Saitou:** Ah, maravilha, é isso mesmo. Você captou todo o problema. Pois é, o Tom aqui não é lá nenhum gênio, como nos livros da JKR. Mas ele vai ter alguns momentos especiais nesta história...

**Capítulo 5**

Acordo e fico decepcionado ao ver que ele não está ao meu lado. Pergunto-me se terá fugido. Seria muito estúpido da parte dele, tendo feito um Juramento Inquebrável Recíproco.

Encontro-o na cozinha, onde a mesa está servida com café da manhã para dois. Meu péssimo humor matinal melhora um pouco.

— Espero que goste de omelete com bacon — ele diz.

Respondo com um grunhido, sento-me e começo a me servir.

— Não coma esse patê de carne suína defumada se vai comer omelete com bacon. É gordura demais em uma só refeição — eu resmungo.

— Mas eu adoro esse patê!

Respondo, com outro grunhido, que ele sempre gosta do que não é saudável para ele. Ele fica furioso, claro, e eu me sinto mais disposto.

Ele não se dá por vencido. Mudando de humor de repente, abre um sorriso de cortar a respiração.

— Bem, eu adoro também aquele patê de pistache.

É bem dele, resolver ficar feliz só para me irritar.

Depois do café, explico a ele onde estamos, para que ele possa aparatar de volta.

— Aqui é o "Sítio da Nhandu", no litoral do estado de São Paulo, Brasil.

— Nhandu?

— É "aranha" em tupi.

— Ah. Aranha. Eu devia saber. Er... Não é perigoso aparatar a uma distância tão longa?

— Perigoso não, mas impreciso. É por isso que estou lhe dando este mapa. — Entrego-lhe o pergaminho. — Para o caso de você se perder.

— Uau! É como um Mapa Mundial dos Marotos?

O mero som desse nome me tira do sério.

— Não. Esse mapa mostra apenas em que país você está.

Ele sai, e eu sinto um frio no estômago. Iria com ele, se não tivesse feito um Juramento Inquebrável com o Lord das Trevas, com Bellatrix como Elo, de que ficaria ali até segundas ordens, e que não deixaria Potter escapar.

(Juramentos Inquebráveis estão na moda, hoje em dia, e não, não deixei Potter escapar. Ele prometeu voltar. Espero que volte. Se ele não voltar, estou em uma grande encrenca.)

A casa fica tão vazia, sem ele! Simplesmente não tenho o que fazer. Resolvo sair e colher algumas ervas nativas para inventar novas poções. Eu trouxe um caldeirão pequeno comigo.

As plantas ainda estão molhadas da tempestade da noite anterior. A flora desta região, a Mata Atlântica, é incrivelmente variada. Pena que os Muggles a estejam destruindo rapidamente. Embrenhando-me pela mata, colho alguns galhos de espinheira-santa, ginseng brasileiro, carqueja e chapéu-de-couro.

De repente, trombo com uma árvore alta. Dezenas de formigas miúdas me assaltam e começam a me morder. Saco de minha varinha e lanço um _Avada Kedavra_ sobre todas. Trata-se de um galho de embaúba, pau-de-formiga ou _Cecropia pachystachya_. Encontro uma embaúba ainda pequena e corto um pedaço de seu tronco oco. Tenho planos para ele.

A coceira está me matando, Ainda bem que trouxe um antídoto contra picadas de insetos em minha maleta de emergência. Vou ter de voltar para casa.

s:S:s:S:s

Dez horas da noite e ele ainda não chegou. Eu não devia tê-lo mandado ir matar um Manticora. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Estava entre Cila e Caribdis.

Minha única companhia é o copo de Firewhisky. A garrafa já está pela metade, e eu só trouxe uma.

Um estalido. Olho ao redor e vejo-o aparatando, todo enlameado. Corro na direção dele e preciso me conter para não abraçá-lo. Minhas mãos estão trêmulas. Deve ser o Firewhisky.

— Eu consegui. Destruí a Horcrux — ele diz.

_Vem aos meus braços, homenino meu! Oh dia fremular! Bravooh! Bravarte!_(1) Seguro-lhe os braços e passo os olhos pelo corpo dele.

— Vá tomar um banho. Enquanto isso eu esquento o jantar.

s:S:s:S:s

Hoje estamos jantando um _Camarão na Moranga_, prato típico da região. Durante o jantar, Potter me conta sua aventura.

Arthur Weasley havia localizado os Smiths facilmente pela Rede de Flu; depois de muitas objeções e resmungos, Zacharias Smith concordara em ajudar Potter. Weasley e Potter haviam aparatado junto aos portões de Hogwarts, de onde Weasley enviara um Patronus para chamar Hagrid. O semigigante concordara pronta e animadamente em ajudar. Potter havia lado-aparatado Hagrid até Little Hangleton, onde encontraram Smith.

O peculiar trio entrara na velha igreja e encontrara a passagem para a cripta. Hagrid e o Manticora haviam se tornado amigos de imediato e travado longas conversas enquanto Potter e Smith passavam horas procurando pela taça.

Haviam, finalmente, encontrado a relíquia enterrada no solo da cripta. Smith agira como um verdadeiro herói e segurara a taça para Potter. Houve um momento de inquietude quando eles tiveram de enfrentar a perturbadora verdade: nenhum deles sabia como remover o feitiço da Horcrux. Mas então Hagrid perguntara ao Manticora o que deveriam fazer e, em resposta, o fantástico animal enchera a taça com o veneno de sua cauda. Assim que o veneno tocara a taça, esta começara a emitir uma luz verde e se dissolvera nos ares.

Respiro fundo, aliviado. A profecia deve estar correta. Esse garoto _tem_ de ser O Escolhido.

s:S:s:S:s

Na cama, como na noite anterior, nós dois recostados na cabeceira, sob os cobertores, eu conto a ele sobre a segunda Horcrux: a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw.

— A varinha de Rowena está flutuando nos ares, acima de Hogwarts.

— Ora, eu sou um bom Seeker, acho que essa não vai ser difícil.

— Otimista, não? Você nem sabe a que altitude está essa varinha! Além disso, o Lord das Trevas lançou um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre ela.

— O quê? A varinha está invisível?

— Exato. Regozijo-me com a sua compreensão das sutilezas de minha linguagem.

— Er... Mas se a varinha é invisível, não vai ter jeito.

— Por que não reúne seus amigos e pede ajuda a eles? Só você procurando, será mesmo muito difícil.

Ele suspira, põe os óculos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e escorrega para baixo das cobertas. Eu apago as luzes e faço o mesmo que ele.

Fico vários minutos acordado, só me perguntando se ele estará acordado também ou não, e o que acharia se eu chegasse um pouco mais perto, se o tocasse...

Mas ele não diz nem faz nada, e eu me preparo para outra noite de tensão sexual não resolvida.

Continua...

**Notas:**

(1) Do poema "Jaguadarte" ("Jabberwocky"), de "Através do Espelho e o Que Alice Encontrou Lá", Lewis Carroll, tradução de Augusto de Campos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Se LV descobrir, Sev tá ferrado. Não perca as esperanças, talvez aconteça o que você mais espera aconteça antes do final! Eu disse "talvez" ;)

**Annianka: **É verdade! O Manticora é que é O Escolhido! Tá tudo errado.

**Amanda Saitou:** Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. He he, que eu saiba esse sítio não existe, mas como ter certeza? Quanto a LV, desculpe meu equívoco, não é bem um capítulo inteiro, apenas uma parte de um capítulo. Mas é uma parte muito importante.

**watashinomori:** Vai pegar os óculos já:)

**Marck Evans:** Teu resumo me fez rir, parecia os resumos da Paulinha. O comentário sobre o galho de embaúba foi especialmente hilário.

**Half Dane:** Eu acho tão difícil escrever com a cabeça de um adolescente! Teus comentários sobre a primeira parte me deixaram animada. Na segunda parte não tem PoV do Harry, não. É para os leitores ficarem mesmo se perguntando, caramba, mas e o Harry, o que ele está sentindo agora? Eu sou má ;-). Sobre Harry e Smith, Sev nem se tocou, provavelmente porque Harry não demonstrou muito entusiasmo por ele.

**Bela Chan: **Sempre acho estranho um Snape citando Shakespeare ou Lewis Carroll, mas não resisto ;-). Pois é, a fic é uma mistura de humor e angst, como quase tudo o que escrevo. Esta é mais para humor do que para angst, mas sempre tem uma pitada de angst.

Pessoal, pra quem ainda não sabe, tem festa de aniversário do PSF na comunidade do Potter Slash Fics no livejournal. Durante duas semanas, estaremos publicando fics novas. Passem por lá. O endereço é http dois pontos barra barra www ponto livejournal ponto com barra community barra potterslashfics.

**Capítulo 6**

No dia seguinte, ele chega mais cedo, por volta das seis da tarde, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Largo o que estou fazendo — furos no galho de embaúba que peguei e estou transformando em uma flauta — e sentamo-nos na varanda do quintal, em cadeiras preguiçosas. Choveu o dia todo, mas agora o sol aparece no horizonte, antes de se pôr. Os sapos se divertem nas poças d'água e um grilo começa a cantar.

Potter toma um suco de manga e eu, uma xícara de Earl Grey. Ele resume as aventuras do dia proclamando que, desta vez, Luna fora a heroína.

Já fazia várias horas que Potter, Granger, Ronald e Ginevra Weasley, Longbottom e Lovegood voavam ao redor de Hogwarts em busca da varinha de Rowena quando a peculiar garota de Ravenclaw tivera a idéia de usar um Testrália, "porque Hagrid disse que eles sempre sabem onde encontrar os lugares onde seus viajantes querem chegar". Ninguém prestara atenção nela, mas ela sumira por alguns minutos e voltara voando em um Testrália. Em poucos minutos, encontrou a varinha. Enquanto todos discutiam como destruí-la, Luna lançou chamas azuis sobre a varinha e esta queimou até virar cinzas.

Olho para Potter, assombrado. Não acreditaria nessa história, se não conhecesse a sorte dele. Convido-o a jantar e ir para a cama mais cedo, pois desta vez minha história será mais longa.

s:S:s:S:s

— Pelo que me contaram — eu lhe digo —, você foi com Dumbledore à caverna onde o Lord das Trevas escondeu o medalhão de Slytherin.

Ele me olha com uma expressão desolada e estremece, embora esteja bem agasalhado sob as cobertas e não esteja frio.

— Fui. Tudo inútil. Só serviu para os Comensais da Morte poderem invadir Hogwarts e... — ele se interrompe e me olha com horror.

Não preciso ler a mente dele para saber o que está pensando. Ele me odeia. Ele me considera um assassino, e um covarde, e se assusta ao ver a intimidade que permitiu que eu estabelecesse com ele.

— Você não sabe a história toda, Harry. — O nome escapa-me dos lábios, e ele me olha com surpresa. — Dumbledore estava condenado desde as férias escolares, quando tentou destruir o anel de Slytherin e foi atingido por uma das maldições que o Lord das Trevas colocou nele.

— Ele me contou que você conseguiu interromper a maldição.

— Sim, mas... ele já estava morto.

— Já estava morto?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu... interrompi a morte dele. Você se lembra do que eu lhes disse em sua primeira aula, sobre uma poção capaz de arrolhar a morte?

Ele arregala os olhos de espanto.

— Você não quer que eu acredite que você consegue fazer isso, quer?

— Sob certas circunstâncias, é possível. Albus era um mago muito poderoso, e teve forças para se manter nesse estado de zumbi durante quase um ano.

Ele sacode a cabeça, não querendo aceitar.

— Mas... ele parecia vivo.

— E estava, de certa forma, Mas não teria resistido muito mais tempo.

— Na caverna, ele me forçou a fazê-lo tomar uma poção... Eu não sei se era venenosa ou não.

— Qual foi a reação dele? — pergunto, curioso. Ninguém me contou essa parte da história.

— Ele começou a ter visões, a pedir que eu parasse; depois começou a dizer que tudo era culpa dele, que eu fizesse aquilo parar, que não machucasse os outros, que o matasse em vez disso. Ele gritava como se estivesse em fogo. Eu tive de fazê-lo tomar doze cálices, e quando ele tomou o último, caiu por terra. Eu lancei um _Rennervate_, mas a princípio não pareceu adiantar. Então ele me pediu água, mas a água que eu conseguia fazer aparecer com _Aguamenti_ desaparecia assim que tocava nos lábios dele. Então eu mergulhei o cálice na água gelada do lago...

— O lago cheio de Inferi?

— É, foi horrível! Eu peguei a água e joguei sobre ele. Então um Inferius agarrou meu braço e começou a me puxar para dentro do lago. Eu tentei lançar _Petrificus Totalus_, _Impedimenta_, _Incarcerous_, até _Sectumsempra_, mas apareciam cada vez mais Inferi. Até que um anel de fogo surgiu, e eles foram barrados. Virei para Dumbledore e vi que ele estava em pé, que era da varinha dele que o fogo emanava.

— Impressionante. Ele tomou, naquela poção, todos os pecados do mundo e os dele próprio, e ainda teve forças para salvar você depois disso.

— Que poção é essa? — ele pergunta.

— Uma poção que eu jamais teria a autorização de ensinar em Hogwarts ou em qualquer outro lugar no Mundo Mágico. Chama-se Nefasserum. Ela concentra dentro de si todo o mal que a magia pode conter.

— Mas a Horcrux que estava lá dentro não era a verdadeira! — ele protesta.

— Eu sei. Regulus Black o substituiu por um falso.

— O irmão de Sirius? Ele é o R.A.B.?

— Sim — respondo. — Regulus Arcturus Black.

— Como você sabe disso? Como ele conseguiu encontrar a caverna? E onde está o medalhão?

— Calma. Não posso responder todas essas perguntas ao mesmo tempo — reclamo. — Eu sei porque Narcissa Malfoy me contou. Não sei como ele conseguiu encontrar a caverna; sei que ele levou aquele elfo com ele.

— Kreacher?

— Creio que é este o nome, sim.

— Kreacher tomou aquela poção no lugar dele? E contou a _Narcissa Malfoy_? E ela lhe contou tudo?

— Posso prosseguir minha história? — pergunto-lhe, irritado. Ele também parece irritado comigo, como se o nome Malfoy bastasse para aborrecê-lo.

— Pode.

— Pois bem. Dumbledore estava, portanto, vivo apenas devido a uma poção que suspendeu sua morte. Ao mesmo tempo, o Lord das Trevas havia encarregado Draco Malfoy de matá-lo. Não que ele acreditasse que Draco seria bem sucedido. O objetivo dele era, na verdade, dar uma lição nos Malfoy. Eu, inadvertidamente, me vi em uma situação em que precisei fazer um Juramento Inquebrável com Narcissa Malfoy, para manter minha fachada de espião.

— Eu sei. Você prometeu proteger Draco.

— Não só isso. Eu prometi cumprir a missão dele, caso ele falhasse. Diante desse quadro, Dumbledore me fez prometer que, caso fosse necessário, eu cumpriria o Juramento com Narcissa.

— Ele pediu que você o matasse?

— Em última instância. Ele dizia que minha posição como espião seria essencial para a sua vitória — faço um gesto de cabeça apontando para ele. — Dizia que era importante que eu ganhasse a confiança do Lord das Trevas.

Ele me fita com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

— Ele previu tudo. Desgraçado!

Sinto um arrepio na espinha.

— Essa jornada na caverna que você relatou deve tê-lo debilitado ainda mais. Quando cheguei à Torre de Astronomia, ele estava por um fio. E me pediu, por meio de Legilimência, que eu o matasse.

Harry suspira e baixa os olhos. Percebo que estou pensando nele como "Harry" agora. Talvez porque seja difícil revelar momentos tão cruciais de minha vida a uma pessoa e tratá-la com distância.

Quando ele ergue os olhos para mim, há uma lágrima brilhando em cada um deles, e ele parece tão desamparado.

Eu estendo a mão e toco-lhe o rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelos. Ele segura minha mão entre as suas, levando-a até seu colo.

— O medalhão está com os Malfoy — eu conto a ele. — Regulus não sabia como destruí-lo, e deixou-o em Grimmauld Place. Ele foi morto a mando do Lord das Trevas. Alguns dias antes da morte do seu padrinho, Kreacher levou o medalhão para Narcissa, pois, na cabeça dele, os Malfoys são os verdadeiros descendentes dos Blacks.

— E Narcissa não entregou o medalhão de volta a Voldemort?

— Não. Ela o está guardando como um trunfo, para que o Lord das Trevas não fira ninguém de sua família. Mas, se ele souber, todos eles morrerão antes que você consiga dizer _Avada Kedavra_, e ela sabe disso. Ela sabe que, de qualquer jeito, corre perigo.

— O que devo fazer?

— Infelizmente, acho que você terá de negociar com ela.

— Nunca vou conseguir convencer uma Malfoy! Você tem uma garrafa de _Felix Felicis_ aí?

Não consigo conter a risada.

— Isso seria um truque muito sujo, Harry Potter. E a resposta é "não".

Harry balança a cabeça.

— Nunca conseguirei convencer nenhum Malfoy a nada — repete.

— Eu tenho um trunfo, também. Mas agora estou cansado, vamos dormir, sim?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, tira os óculos e se ajeita do seu lado da cama. Eu apago as luzes e me deito. Escuto-lhe a respiração irregular.

— Você não queria matar Dumbledore — ele diz, baixinho.

— Nunca houve nada que eu abominasse tanto ter feito. Ele foi meu mentor. Confiava em mim. E eu tinha uma vida razoavelmente confortável em Hogwarts. Meus colegas me respeitavam: Minerva, Filius, Pomona...

Sinto um nó na garganta. É penoso, lembrar-me de tudo o que perdi.

De repente, percebo que ele se aproximou e está me abraçando, aconchegando-se junto a mim. Eu o abraço também, e escuto nossos corações batendo junto.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Respostas às Reviews dos Capítulos Anteriores:**

**Bela Chan:** Puxa, você devia tomar champanhe mais seguido, esta foi uma das mais belas reviews que já recebi!

**Nicolle Snape: **Desculpe, foi sem querer querendo... Respire fundo antes de começar este e tome um copo d'água com açúcar.

**watashinomori:** É uma boa teoria, não é? Mas vamos ter de esperar o sétimo livro pra ter certeza!

**Marck Evans:** Mas a flauta irá voltar! Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Ana Claudia Snape:** Uau, fico muito, muito lisonjeada. Espero que os próximos sirvam para saciar a tua fome!

**Aniannka:** Acho que este capítulo vai te surpreender. Queria comentar contigo agora, mas não quero estragar a história!

**Half Dane: **Ahaha, sobre os finais arrepiantes, está virando um vício, né? Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando.

**Magalud:** Que é isso, não pode ficar doente, não! Aha, você e a Aniannka acharam a mesma coisa, mas dessa vez vai ser levemente diferente. Hi hi hi, eu gosto quando os leitores especulam, mas ao mesmo tempo é meio apavorante, porque às vezes as idéias deles são melhores do que as minhas!

**Capítulo 7**

Acordo sentindo-o novamente abraçado a mim. Meu pênis está decididamente ereto, e Harry não parece embaraçado por isso. Desço uma das mãos pelas costas dele até chegar-lhe aos quadris e puxá-lo contra mim.

Ele aproxima o rosto, roça orelha contra orelha, depois traça uma trilha úmida com os lábios pela minha face até encontrar os meus. Lábios sedosos roçam os meus e uma língua ousada penetra em minha boca.

Oh, ele sabe beijar muito bem! Deve ter treinado bastante com sua donzela arturiana, Ginevra — que Deus a abençoe e a mantenha longe de nós! O ciúme acrescenta um toque de desespero à mistura enlouquecedora de sentimentos que me assaltam. Sinto-me frágil diante dele. Eu o quero, e quero que ele me queira. Se ele me rejeitar de novo, será o fim.

Mergulho no calor úmido e doce de sua boca, e as mãos dele percorrem meu corpo, despertando uma urgência que não consigo controlar. Meu coração dispara, e um gemido profundo sai de minha garganta. Ergo-lhe a camisola e encontro-o rígido sob ela — ele dormiu sem cuecas, como eu. Curvo meus dedos ao redor de seu pênis e sinto-o arquejar. Ele ergue minha camisola pela barra e, imitando meu gesto, segura-me em sua mão. Puxo-o novamente contra mim e roço pênis contra pênis.

É gostoso fazer amor com ele assim. É a melhor posição para continuar beijando-o enquanto o prazer vai tomando conta de nossos corpos. Posso também baixar um pouco a cabeça e ir à procura de seus mamilos. Faço isso, distribuindo mordidas em uma espiral que se aproxima devagar do centro, até tomá-lo entre meus lábios e rolar minha língua ao seu redor, roçando os dentes de leve sobre a carne rígida antes de sugá-lo. Ele grita de prazer e investe contra mim, querendo aumentar o ritmo.

— Shh. Calma. Mais devagar. Isso... Assim, nesse ritmo...

— Ah, Severus, é gostoso.

Ouvi-lo dizer meu nome é um prazer inesperado. Passo a língua pelos lábios dele, pedindo passagem outra vez, e ele se abre com entusiasmo. Logo, sinto-o pulsar em minha mão. Ele enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e, como um vampiro, me morde ao mesmo tempo em que goza. A dor da mordida se soma à tensão, que atinge o ponto máximo. Aperto meu pênis contra o dele mais uma vez e o mundo se estilhaça em êxtase.

Os minutos passam. Ele está em meus braços, ainda. Seguro-o contra mim e pego minha varinha, que deixei em uma prateleira sobre a cabeceira da cama, para pronunciar um feitiço de limpeza.

— Hora de levantar e salvar o mundo — eu lhe digo.

— Hmmm — ele murmura.

Ele ergue o rosto para mim e eu não resisto. Beijo-o outra vez. Parece que não me canso de beijá-lo.

— Você tem uma missão a cumprir hoje. Vamos tomar café — consigo, enfim, dizer-lhe, mas a verdade é que não tenho vontade de sair da cama.

s:S:s:S:s

Estamos na mesa da cozinha, tomando o café. Ele come um pedaço do bolo de aipim e me diz que gostou mais do bolo de anteontem.

— Você se refere ao bolo de fubá.

— Sei lá. Deve ser. Aquele bem amarelo.

— Eu lhe compro outro, quando você sair.

— Onde você compra comida?

— É só descer a colina até chegar a estrada. A menos de três quilômetros, há uma padaria. Normalmente eu aparato, mas às vezes gosto de caminhar. O restaurante que nos envia as refeições também fica lá. — Dou um gole no meu chá. — Aliás, hoje a sua tarefa não deve demorar. Espero-o para o almoço.

— Mas como é que eu vou conseguir cumprir essa tarefa? — pergunta ele, agoniado.

— Simples. — Tiro um pergaminho do bolso e estendo a ele. — Esta é a localização do esconderijo onde estou mantendo Draco. O Lord das Trevas resolveu puni-lo por não ter matado Dumbledore como ele ordenara, e eu o ajudei a fugir. Sou o Fiel do Segredo dele. Você vai propor a Narcissa a troca desse mapa pelo medalhão. Mas não faça disso uma reles barganha. Seja amável com ela e diga-lhe que vai fazer o possível para proteger sua família. Diga também que eu não vou deixar que nada de mau aconteça a Draco.

Ele parece espantado.

— Você está se arriscando muito — ele diz.

— Eu sou um homem morto, não sou?

— Como assim?

— Não se lembra mais do nosso acordo? Quando tudo acabar, eu lhe entregarei minha varinha e estarei à sua mercê.

Ele franze o cenho.

— Eu não entendo que jogo você está jogando. — Ele fica pensativo. — Você está me ajudando só para que eu poupe sua vida?

Não consigo conter a gargalhada.

— Não prezo tanto assim minha vida.

— É, eu sei que o que eu falei foi idiota. Você está, ainda, seguindo as instruções de Dumbledore; eu sei disso, agora. Mas por que você é assim comigo, tão... tão...

Ele parece tão perdido. Tomo-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e dou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Tolo Gryffindor. Eu estou tentando seduzir você.

Ele fica ainda mais confuso, e eu o mando embora antes que a tentação de beijá-lo outra vez seja forte demais.

s:S:s:S:s

Ele chega dos Malfoys, vitorioso outra vez, e se aloja entre meus braços. Passa longos minutos contando-me como convenceu Narcissa a aceitar o acordo que lhe oferecia e a entregar-lhe a Horcrux, e não posso deixar de pensar que ele deve ter nascido dentro de um caldeirão de _Felix Felicis_. De outro modo, ele não teria obtido sucesso. Ele não tem a menor sutileza!

A verdade é que o acordo era conveniente para Narcissa também e, surpreendentemente, ela deve ter percebido que era. Ela demonstrou também sua confiança em mim. Sinceramente, espero não desapontá-la.

A terceira Horcrux foi destruída pelo próprio Harry; a marca de Slytherin, o S em forma de serpente, era uma serpente mágica e contou-lhe, em Parseltongue, qual era o feitiço que destruiria o medalhão e libertaria a serpente.

Narcissa está com Draco agora.

s:S:s:S:s

O almoço é dobradinha. Harry adora. Faz cara de nojo quando lhe digo que é feita de tripas de boi, mas repete o prato.

Como o dia está nublado, o sol não é muito forte. Convido-o a passear pelo sítio. Vamos até o lago e ficamos observando as garças que voam sobre nós, as asas brancas cintilando sob a luz intermitente do sol, e depois mergulham em busca de peixes.

À tarde, tomamos chá com bolo de fubá, e eu me preparo para a revelação mais difícil que terei de lhe fazer.

Nunca imaginei que eu fosse me sentir tão temeroso. Por mais que eu queira passar outra noite com ele, não acho justo levá-lo para a cama para lhe contar o que tenho de lhe contar. Não. Devo contar agora mesmo.

Levo-o para a varanda do quintal e nos sentamos nas cadeiras preguiçosas; eu com meu copo de Firewhisky, ele com um suco de abacaxi.

— Bem — ele diz —, a última Horcrux é Nagini, não é?

Um arrepio me percorre a espinha.

— Não.

— Não? Então é algum objeto de Gryffindor? Mas Dumbledore me disse que a única relíquia de Gryffindor...

— Harry... Quando o Lord das Trevas foi a Godric's Hollow, ele estava disposto a fazer uma Horcrux com a sua morte.

— É, Dumbledore me disse isso. Mas aí a minha mãe morreu para me defender, e por isso o _Avada Kedavra_ que ele lançou sobre mim voltou para ele.

— Exato, só que há um detalhe. — Largo o copo no banquinho que levei para me servir de mesa, junto à cadeira. Minhas mãos estão trêmulas. Respiro fundo. — O Lord das Trevas lançou o feitiço para fazer uma Horcrux com a sua morte primeiro. Quando ele lançou o Feitiço Mortal sobre você e sua mãe se colocou à sua frente, a alma dele se partiu, porque ele matou sua mãe, e o feitiço de Horcrux atingiu você.

Ele empalidece de súbito.

— Então... eu sou a sétima Horcrux de Voldemort?

Ele se levanta e anda em passos trôpegos até o gramado. Ele se dobra em dois e começa a vomitar. Eu me aproximo por trás e o seguro. Mas ele não quer consolo. Solta-se de mim e sai andando por entre as árvores.

Acho que ele merece um momento de solidão, por mais que eu fique preocupado. Esvazio o copo e volto para a sala para encher outro.

s:S:s:S:s

Espero-o na varanda, tomando um copo atrás do outro. O sol já se pôs quando vejo uma forte luz verde ao longe.

Meu coração dispara. Conheço muito bem esse brilho. Corro em sua direção, com medo do que irei encontrar.

Será que o Lord das Trevas veio até aqui, ou enviou alguém? Não quero nem pensar no que possa ter acontecido a Harry. Mas ele não iria querer matar Harry, iria? Ele tentou matar Harry, mesmo sabendo que Harry era uma de suas Horcruxes, mas isso foi antes de ele perceber que suas outras Horcruxes estavam em perigo.

O brilho veio de dentro do bosque, o que me força a embrenhar-me por ele. Só então me lembro de sacar minha varinha.

De repente, eu o vejo. Ele está cercado por uma aura verde e tem um brilho vermelho nos olhos.

— Harry!

— Lancei _Avada Kedavra_ sobre mim mesmo — ele diz.

O chão debaixo dos meus pés parece ter-se aberto em um precipício.

— O quê? — Toco-lhe os braços, os ombros. — Você não pode estar falando sério.

Mas sei que é verdade. Sei que ele não mentiria sobre isso. Olho dentro dos olhos dele e tento lê-lo. Ele me deixa, mas o que vejo é confuso, uma descarga de emoções de uma intensidade insuportável.

— Eu pensei bastante sobre tudo, caminhando por entre as árvores e vi, com clareza, que eu não tinha outra saída além do _Avada Kedavra_.

Eu devia ficar furioso com ele, mas não consigo.

— E você sobreviveu outra vez! — exclamo, maravilhado.

A idéia de que eu poderia tê-lo perdido me abala demais. Queria abraçá-lo e nunca mais largá-lo, mas ele parece distante.

— Não sei se graças à proteção de minha mãe, ou ao Amor, ou se porque não lancei o feitiço com a intenção ou a potência necessária, seja como for, não adiantou nada. Encontrei uma cobra ali atrás, e conversei com ela. Continuo sendo um ofidioglota.

O brilho vermelho de seus olhos está se atenuando.

— Nós sabemos muito pouco sobre como funciona uma Horcrux viva, Harry. Você está bem?

— Estou.

— Vamos para casa. Já entregaram o jantar. Se você quiser, eu esquento.

— Vou tomar banho primeiro.

— Prometa-me que não irá cometer nenhum outro desatino.

— Você iria acreditar, se eu prometesse? — pergunta ele, sorrindo.

Eu o fuzilo com os olhos.

— Claro que não!

— Não se preocupe. Eu tenho planos fantásticos para esta noite — ele diz, e eu esqueço de respirar por alguns segundos.

s:S:s:S:s

Ele desce as escadas cheirando a sabonete de canela e trajando uma camisola verde, combinando com seus olhos. Comemos em silêncio o rosbife com salada russa. Ele toma vinho; eu não. Tomo apenas um copo d'água, pois já bebi Firewhisky demais.

Depois da sobremesa, uma torta de brigadeiro fenomenal, mostro a ele a flauta que terminei de fazer hoje de manhã.

— É uma flauta de embaúba. O nome latino da planta é _Cecropia_; vem de Kekrops, da mitologia grega: um ser metade humano e metade cobra.

Ele segura a flauta; os lábios cerram-se ao redor do bocal, os dedos tocam os furos delicadamente, e ele sopra. Ele não sabe tocar, mas estou fascinado. Não consigo tirar os olhos dele.

— É um presente?

Dou de ombros.

— Desde que você só treine bem longe de mim...

Ele ri. Depois fica sério outra vez.

— O que está tentando fazer?

— Dumbledore dizia que você venceria o Lord das Trevas pelo amor. Talvez você precise aceitar esse pedaço dele que está em você.

— Você acha... que eu poderia possuir a mente de Voldemort e destruí-lo com o meu... amor?

— Talvez, Harry. Eu não sou especialista em amor.

Ele me olha de um jeito estranho, e meu coração bate em um ritmo irregular.

— Mas mesmo que eu o destrua com o meu _amor _— ele sempre pronuncia a palavra com ironia —, continuarei tendo um pedaço da alma dele dentro de mim, e ele não morrerá. Então de que adianta esse amor?

— Vamos dormir, Harry. Talvez amanhã tenhamos alguma outra idéia.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentário da Autora e Respostas às Reviews:**

Agora só falta o epílogo, e será curtíssimo. Será um epílogo tiro-e-queda, vapt vupt, pá-pum.

**Nicolle Snape:** Agora perdeu a graça, porque você já sabe tudo!

**Magalud: **Ah, sábia Maga Lúdica... Nem vou lhe dizer o quão você está certa.

**watashinomori: **Este capítulo não tem muita teoria, mas espero que você goste.

**Lilibeth:** Na verdade a fic que mais me dá trabalho é "Baphomet II". "Nhandu" foi só festa!

**Debora Dumbledore:** Uau, fico lisonjeada, obrigada!

**Aniannka:** Nossa, que idéia genial, menina, a de Severus ser a Horcrux. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça. Desculpe pela dobradinha!

**Marck Evans:** Às vezes nem eu sei onde Severus quer chegar!

**Bela Chan: **A citação "que Deus a abençoe e a mantenha bem longe de nós" é do Fiddler on the Roof. Pois é, e agora? Será que veremos os famosos _planos_?

**Amanda Saitou:** He he, espero que eu consiga sair dessa!

**Ana Claudia Snape: **Outra que não gosta de dobradinha... Que posso fazer, se eu adoro? Mas obrigada pelas doces palavras, amiga.

**Half Dane:** Acho que a idéia de Harry ser Horcrux seduziu pelo menos a metade do fandom. É um prato cheio para a ficção. Que bom que eu te inspirei idéias. Espero que você goste do desfecho (o epílogo).

**Capítulo 8**

Ao chegar no quarto, olho bem dentro dos olhos dele.

— Como teve coragem de fazer aquilo comigo?

A expressão dele é de total surpresa.

— O _Avada Kedavra_? — Então seus olhos ficam vidrados, sonhadores. — Eu não sabia... que você se importava tanto.

Eu também não sabia, até agora. Passo meus braços ao redor de seus ombros, e meus lábios procuram os dele com um desespero que não me lembro de jamais ter sentido.

A língua dele é uma chama, e que incêndio essa pequena chama propaga! Tento domá-la com a minha, mas sou ludibriado por suas trapaças. Sou como um carvão diante de carvões incandescentes, como lenha diante do fogo.

No entanto, quando nossos lábios se separam, entrego minha varinha a ele.

— Não creio que haja mais nada que eu possa fazer por você, por isso considero que nosso Juramento Inquebrável Recíproco chegou ao fim. Como prometido, eis minha varinha. Minha vida está em suas mãos — eu digo. — Sou todo seu; mate-me, ou faça o que quiser comigo.

Ele dá um sorriso irônico e acaricia minha varinha com os dedos. Depois larga ambas as varinhas sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— Aceito sua oferta. Quero que você seja meu, sim — ele diz, com um sorriso entre ousado e tímido. — Mas não creio que não haja mais nada que você possa fazer por mim. Creio que ainda posso _usá-lo_ mais um pouco.

A idéia não me é de todo desagradável. Não esperava, é claro, que ele me matasse. Não sei como consegui obtê-la, mas conheço sua lealdade Gryffindor. No entanto, seu jeito dominante me surpreende. Ele me empurra, forçando-me a deitar, e fica ajoelhado na cama junto a mim, só me olhando.

Ele parece querer me devorar. A sua fome me excita. O fogo cor-de-esmeralda de seus olhos me hipnotiza. Ele levanta minhas vestes e me despe. Ele me olha com adoração, sem me tocar. Quero as mãos dele no meu corpo; é uma tortura tê-lo tão perto e não tocá-lo. Estendo o braço para puxar-lhe a camisola. Ele a tira, junto com os óculos, e se ajoelha de novo diante de mim, o pênis ereto despontando dentre os pêlos negros. Meus olhos acariciam cada centímetro de seu corpo esguio, e meu pênis pulsa de desejo. Ele é tão jovem, tão bonito!

Finalmente, ele se deita a meu lado e seus dedos tocam meus ombros, deslizam para o peito, roçam nos mamilos. Fecho os olhos, lutando contra o desejo de agarrar-lhe a cabeça e forçá-la para baixo. Ele sorri, o demoninho, e olha para meu pênis ereto, parecendo encantado com o efeito que exerce sobre mim.

Puxo-o para mim e o beijo. Nossas línguas se encontram, e eu saboreio aquele gosto doce que é típico de Harry. Minhas mãos percorrem-lhe o corpo, depois brincam com seus mamilos, beliscando-os de leve. Ele geme.

Descolo meus lábios dos dele e vou à procura de sua orelha, lambendo e umedecendo todo o pavilhão externo e mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo.

Ele se esfrega contra mim, envolvendo-me em seus braços.

— Gosta de se esfregar em mim? — eu pergunto, minha voz rouca de desejo.

— Muito — ele responde.

Colo meu corpo ao dele; ele é só um pouco mais baixo do que eu agora. Esfrego meu tórax contra o dele, depois o estômago. Introduzo uma perna entre as dele, juntando nossas coxas, e esfrego o pé ao longo de sua perna. Ele pousa a mão sobre meu traseiro e roça um de seus pés contra um dos meus.

Quando não restou nenhum pedaço intocado em nossos corpos, eu paro para ver-lhe a expressão: puro desejo. Ele aproveita a minha pausa enfiar o nariz em meu tórax.

— Adoro o seu cheiro — diz. — Ele me deixa louco. Você não sabe a tortura que era dormir ao seu lado sem tocá-lo.

— Harry... Eu queria muito, também.

— Então por que não... Ah, eu sei. Aquele dia da fuga. Eu fui cruel. Eu achava que precisava fugir.

— Eu sei. Não quero falar nisso.

Seus lábios e língua encontram meus mamilos. Ele toma um deles entre os dentes e me leva à loucura. Ele olha para mim, sorrindo, antes de repetir o processo no outro mamilo.

Ele desce pela linha central do meu corpo, mordendo, sugando e lambendo. Ao chegar ao umbigo, introduz a língua em rápidos e repetidos mergulhos. Ele começa a descer mais, e encosta o rosto em meu pênis.

Antes que eu perca o controle, seguro-lhe a cabeça com delicadeza e puxo-o para cima pelo braço.

— Venha cá. Se não parar agora, será a minha ruína.

Ele dá um sorriso torto.

— Depois dizem que são os adolescentes não conseguem se conter.

Pirralho atrevido. Inverto as posições, imprensando-o contra a cama. Ele geme, mais de prazer do que dor. Mordo-lhe o queixo, o ombro. Ele se contorce todo, começando a gostar _demais_ da situação. Mas eu me afasto bruscamente.

— Severus?

Abro a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pego o lubrificante que preparei aqui mesmo, com óleos minerais e vegetais da região. Volto-me novamente para ele, abro a tampa e passo o produto em seus dedos, e nos meus também. Ele me olha com um ar inquisitivo. Deito-me diante dele.

— Vou fazer em você só para que você sinta como é, e faça comigo do mesmo jeito. — Separo-lhe as nádegas. Ouço o coração dele bater acelerado. Massageio-lhe a região do períneo e, enfim, introduzo o indicador em sua estreita fenda. Ele fica tenso e emite um som sibilante quando ultrapasso a barreira muscular inicial. — Relaxe. Vai ficar bom já, já.

Ele se ajeita para ficar em uma posição confortável, e um dedo ousado penetra entre minhas nádegas. Eu o encorajo.

— Isso. Assim mesmo.

Ele começa a se divertir, entrando cada vez mais fundo e deixando que eu faça o mesmo com ele.

— Mais um dedo — eu peço.

Agora dois dedos deslizam para dentro de mim deliciosamente e eu colo meus lábios aos dele, ávido por ter mais contato, muito mais. Ficamos algum tempo assim, simulando uma cópula mútua com nossos dedos e trocando beijos molhados.

Ele se esfrega de novo contra mim e eu sei que é agora ou nunca... Com certo pesar, retiro meu dedo daquele calor aconchegante e afasto a mão dele de mim.

Pego o lubrificante que mantive junto ao corpo, espalho sobre minha mão e começo a espalhar pelo pênis dele, puxando-lhe a suave pele da ponta para cima e de novo para baixo.

— Sev... — ele diz, arquejando.

— Não me chame de 'Sev' — eu digo, fingindo-me zangado, e continuo o movimento que o enlouquece.

— Aaah... Por favor.

Eu também não posso esperar mais.

— Quero você dentro de mim agora — eu digo, em um tom que não admite discordância.

Não que ele pareça ter alguma vontade de discordar!

Eu me deito de costas, separo as pernas; ele se posiciona entre elas. Ergo as pernas. Quando, enfim, ele toca minha fenda com seu pênis, eu quase grito de prazer. Ele entra e pára, como que não acreditando no que está acontecendo. Não quero saber de nada disso; remexo-me sob ele e ergo os quadris, indo ao seu encontro. Ele arregala os olhos, e segura meus quadris. Começa a imprimir um ritmo enlouquecedoramente lento.

De repente, ele me agarra pela cintura e mergulha com tudo. Entra tão dentro de mim que eu fecho os olhos e vejo estrelas; não tenho palavras para expressar o que ele está fazendo comigo. É inacreditável; é a primeira vez dele. Não devia ser tão bom.

Os olhos verdes me ofuscam com seu brilho. Passo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Nossos corpos se unem quando ele mergulha até o fundo. Ele agora imprime um ritmo impiedoso, e arqueja a cada vez que vou ao seu encontro. O ângulo é perfeito; ele murmura palavras sem sentido e agarra meu pênis. Eu começo a pulsar e a pulsar, e o mundo se transforma em um caleidoscópio de cores e sensações girando ao meu redor.

Quando dou por mim, ele está gozando dentro de mim, murmurando meu nome. Passo os dois braços ao redor dele e sinto os espasmos percorrerem-lhe o corpo.

— Meu menino-serpente — eu murmuro junto a seus cabelos revoltos.

Ele rola um pouco de lado e enfia os dedos por entre os pêlos do meu peito. Ergue para mim olhos turvos, cheios de emoção, mas não diz nada. Eu não também não digo nada, porque, de novo, ele me deixou sem fala.

s:S:s:S:s

Estamos aqui há um mês. Os jacarandás já estão floridos. O clima se tornou quente demais para nossas vestes; agora usamos bermuda e camisetas, e dormimos nus.

O Lord das Trevas tem me chamado regularmente uma vez por semana. Pediu-me para ir verificar se as suas Horcruxes estão a salvo. Acha que posso muito bem tomar conta de Potter e enfrentar Manticoras e Inferi ao mesmo tempo. Obviamente, eu digo que posso fazer isso, sim. Cada vez que ele me chama, eu o tranqüilizo a respeito de alguma das Horcruxes, inventando histórias mirabolantes.

Harry está mais seguro, mais confiante. Nós dividimos as tarefas de casa, e eu não o vigio. Ele sabe que não pode sair dos limites do sítio, pois não seria prudente. Mas o sítio é amplo, cheio de plantas, árvores e animais. É como estar preso no Paraíso — mas é uma prisão, ainda assim.

Procuro nele sinais de mudança. Temo que ele se deixe tomar pelo desespero por não conseguir se livrar do pedaço de alma do Lord das Trevas ou, ao contrário, se transforme em um Bruxo das Trevas. Mas ele parece bem, e não parece ter desenvolvido novos poderes maléficos.

Às vezes me pergunto se deveria lhe ensinar Artes das Trevas, mas sempre me lembro da convicção de Albus, de que Harry irá vencer pelo poder do Amor.

Nós nos damos bem, na cama. Ele é sempre carinhoso, e duvido que tenha alguma queixa em relação a mim como amante.

Claro que há sempre uma tensão crepitando entre nós, porque nenhum de nós é calmo ou submisso, mas essa tensão não deixa de ter seus aspectos positivos.

Somos muito diferentes e muito parecidos ao mesmo tempo.

Contei-lhe toda a minha história. Contei-lhe que Dumbledore me orientou a aproximar-me o mais próximo possível do Lord das Trevas. Ao matar Dumbledore, ganhei a confiança do Lord das trevas. Quando ele decidiu raptar sua Horcrux viva e mantê-la a salvo, longe da guerra, ele entregou Harry aos meus cuidados, e eu aceitei essa incumbência com entusiasmo, pois sabia que era a única forma de ensinar Oclumência a Harry e contar-lhe tudo o que o Lord das Trevas me revelara.

Não sei por que Harry ainda está aqui. Receio que seja um impulso suicida: Harry deseja encontrar o Lord das Trevas, e está esperando por ele. Não posso mandá-lo embora; se ele escapar, eu morro, devido ao Juramento Inquebrável que fiz com o Lord das Trevas.

Às vezes ele sai a passear pelo sítio, sozinho. Gosta de tocar aquela flauta que eu fiz para ele. O mais estranho é que as cobras se reúnem para ouvi-lo.

Sim, as cobras gostam dele. Mas isso não faz dele um Lord das Trevas, faz?

Continua... (falta só um pouquinho)


	9. Epílogo

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Obrigada pela ajuda e pelas reviews, lindinha!

**watashinomori: **Espero que goste deste pequeno epílogo também!

**Juliana:** Não fique triste, haverá mais histórias!

**Annianka:** Você tinha razão sobre o "de bruços" ser "de costas". Foi uma distração minha. Se você ler a cena, verá que era para ser "de costas" desde o começo. Obrigada por ser uma leitora tão atenta!

**Marck Evans:** Espero que goste do epílogo. Ele tem uma cara de conto de fadas...

**Magalud:** Você, com essa intuição e senso crítico maravilhoso, previu, de certa forma, o epílogo, no comentário anterior. Espero que goste!

**Lilibeth: **Obrigada, Mestra Lili. Ainda espero aprender muito com você!

**Ana Claudia Snape:** Bom saber que você gosta de um lemon, de vez em quando!

**Epílogo Tríptico**

**I**

Diante das constantes reiterações de seu servo Severus Snape de que suas outras Horcruxes estavam todos muito bem protegidas, Lord Voldemort resolveu visitar sua Horcrux viva para verificar se estava em boas condições. Ao chegar ao Sítio da Nhandu, Severus o recebeu sem nenhum entusiasmo, mas Lord Voldemort não estranhou: Severus sempre fora um homem muito frio.

Ao perguntar sobre Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort foi informado de que ele estava "passeando pelo sítio", "provavelmente à beira do lago". Lord Voldemort repreendeu Snape por deixar sua Horcrux solta daquela forma, ao que Snape lhe respondeu, com um sorriso desagradável, que sua Horcrux estava se sentindo à vontade no local e não tencionava fugir.

Desconfiado, Lord Voldemort foi ao encontro de Harry Potter.

Avistou-o ao longe, sentado às margens do lago, tocando uma flauta. A bela melodia o surpreendeu.

Lord Voldemort aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Harry Potter. Este, a princípio, pareceu assustar-se com sua presença, mas logo se recompôs e lhe disse, em Parselíngua:

— Olá, Tom.

Estranhamente, o nome 'Tom' em Parselíngua não irritava Lord Voldemort.

— Olá, Harry — respondeu Tom, também em Parselíngua.

Harry sorriu para ele, e uma emoção estranha tomou conta de Tom.

— Quer que eu lhe toque uma canção? — perguntou Harry.

Com um tremor percorrendo-lhe o corpo e a alma, Tom respondeu:

— Quero.

Harry iniciou uma canção ainda mais bonita do que a anterior. Era como se as notas penetrassem no sangue de Tom e o aquecessem. Tom entrou em uma espécie de transe.

Tom olhou para Harry, e viu que ele era bonito e cheio de vida. Uma tristeza insuportável e inexplicável o invadiu. Ele tentou despertar do transe, mas não conseguiu. Seu sangue borbulhava como se a ponto de estourar-lhe as veias. Ele baixou a cabeça. Harry parou de tocar a flauta e estendeu a mão para ele. Assim que Harry tocou-lhe o ombro, o corpo de Tom se desfez em cinzas.

s:S:s:S:s

**II**

Observando de certa distância, vejo Tom Riddle desaparecer nos ares e Harry se ajoelhar ao chão em desespero. Corro para ele, ajoelho-me diante dele e o tomo nos braços.

— Eu... não queria que ele morresse. Parecia que ele estava, pela primeira vez, se comunicando comigo, se comunicando realmente com alguém — diz Harry, em voz embargada.

— Ele se foi. Creio que ele reconheceu o pedaço dele mesmo que está em você, e não conseguiu suportar o sentimento de estar separado de você.

— Como Narciso.

Concordo com um gesto de cabeça.

— A minha marca também desapareceu, o que significa que você conseguiu neutralizar o pedaço de alma que estava em você. Você o absorveu completamente, e não é mais uma Horcrux.

— Ele agora está dentro de mim?

— Ele sempre esteve, Harry. Você só precisava aceitá-lo.

Recolhemos as cinzas de Tom Riddle e as jogamos nas águas do lago. Voltamos para casa em silêncio.

s:S:s:S:s

Agora Harry está livre. Digo-lhe que deve voltar à Grã-Bretanha e reconstruir sua vida. Ele concorda, mas parece amedrontado.

— Quando voltarmos, vai ser aquele corre-corre. O _Profeta Diário_ vai querer me entrevistar, o Ministério vai querer prender você...

— Eu não posso voltar. Serei preso e condenado.

— Mas eu não vou voltar sem você!

Ah. Haverá bálsamo em Gileade para mim?

— Estamos num impasse, então — eu declaro, sentando-me em uma poltrona a noventa graus daquela onde ele está, na sala de estar.

— Eu volto e conto a todos que você é o verdadeiro herói por trás disso tudo.

— Não é bem verdade — reconheço humildemente.

Como sempre, ele nem presta atenção às minhas palavras.

— Eles vão ter de acreditar. Quando for seguro, você poderá voltar.

Estou prevendo o futuro. Ele volta para a casa dos Weasleys, atira-se nos braços da sua donzela Ginevra e eu fico esquecido no Sítio da Nhandu.

Ele me olha fixo. Ah! Legilimência. Eu me distraí.

— Severus... Então eu não vou. Fico aqui até eles me garantirem que você pode voltar em paz. Não sei quanto dinheiro Voldemort deixou com você, mas eu tenho milhares de galeões em Gringotts; posso ir lá e tirar. Vamos colocar a casa sob Fidelius. Ninguém vai conseguir nos tirar daqui, nem que eu precise me transformar no próximo Lord das Trevas.

Sou um homem egoísta e possessivo. Foi muito difícil apanhar Harry Potter em minha teia, e não quero, por nada neste mundo, deixá-lo escapar. Mesmo que para ficar comigo ele precise se transformar no próximo Lord das Trevas!

— Sabia que o mar não fica longe daqui? — pergunto, lançando-me, esperançoso, a uma louca tentativa de futuro. — Se descermos a montanha, em cerca de uma hora chegaremos à praia.

Ele sorri pela primeira vez desde a morte de Tom.

— Então vamos à praia amanhã.

s:S:s:S:s

**III**

A caminho da praia, pela manhã, Harry pegou-se olhando para seu amante e perguntando-se o que é que o fizera ficar Severus e renegar a tudo e a todos mais.

Lá estava Severus, de calção e camiseta, mas feio e insuportável como sempre. Ou não?

— Severus, acho que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Severus quase tropeçou numa pedra ao parar e se voltar para Harry.

— Oh? E o que será que inspirou tais sentimentos em você? Talvez a minha personalidade refinada e fascinante? Minhas façanhas heróicas? Meu nariz romano? Ou, quem sabe, o meu desempenho como amante?

Harry riu e deu-lhe um soco no ombro.

— Você é uma peste mesmo. Não sei como agüento você.

Severus fez cara de ofendido.

— Os sentimentos são mútuos.

— Que sentimentos?

— Também não sei como o agüento.

— Ah!

Harry fingiu estar desapontado, e Severus o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Severus sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

— Talvez eu também esteja apaixonado por você, mas talvez eu só esteja meio tonto. Está quente demais aqui e meus neurônios estão derretendo. Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia ir a pé até a praia sob este sol. Por que não aparatamos lá diretamente?

— Ha. Você está _amarelando_!

— Não estou, não!

— Está, sim!

s:S:s:S:s

E eles viveram felizes para sempre. Ou, pelo menos, é o que diz a lenda...

**Fim**

Talvez eu escreva outras histórias neste universo, mas não em breve.


End file.
